


Wordless

by unbirthdaydance



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbirthdaydance/pseuds/unbirthdaydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The dance begins with a look, a smirk, a lingering smile.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> er, so this happened.

_**Wordless** _

~~~

No words are ever spoken.

Instead, the dance begins with a look, a smirk, a lingering smile. It begins with the curl of elegant fingers on a partner’s wrist and a playful tug on the obstacle of a belt. It begins with kisses, placed softly against necks and cheeks and knuckles, tempting and teasing and oh, so unsatisfying.

It’s always Minho who breaks the slow and sensual brush of lips on skin to pull his partner close and claim his mouth in a fiercer, aching kiss. Kibum is more patient, more deliberate, more cheerfully sadistic, willing to draw everything out for as long as possible until Minho loses all restraint and just has to _take_ what he wants.

This slide of heat and teeth and tongue lasts much longer than the teasing waltz of before. Kibum clings to Minho, knees weakening in the intense rush of heady, dizzying desire. Minho digs his fingers into Kibum’s shirt fabric and kisses him harder, tasting every last inch of slick sweetness Kibum’s mouth has to offer.

Eventually, Kibum will inevitably somehow manage to playfully nip at Minho’s bottom lip, and every time the reaction is the same.

A sudden fumbling, of fingers scrambling to unbutton, unzip and tear off clothing while still locked in the wet, sloppy fire of the kiss. Kibum is better at this than Minho, always managing to writhe out of his jeans and tank top while Minho is still struggling with his fly.

The dance differs, here, changes every time.

Sometimes Kibum breaks away from the kiss, slides his boxers off with a roll of dancer’s hips, laughs when Minho growls and drags him close again. Then there is hurried groping and flushed, sweaty panting as they grind against each other, the shock of contact turning the beat of the dance into the thrilling burn of an intense tempo.

Sometimes, with Kibum’s help, Minho actually manages to get his trousers off and boxers pushed down around his hips. These times, Kibum folds gracefully to his knees and nuzzles at Minho’s hardening cock. He plays with it in little kisses and licks of an eager pink tongue until Minho fists a hand in his hair and pulls him forward. Then Kibum sucks Minho into his mouth. With hollowed cheeks and dark, wicked eyes, he proceeds to do things with his tongue and just the edge of teeth that never fail to turn Minho into a moaning, incoherent heap against the wall.

Sometimes, though, it is Kibum who ends the night a wrecked and senseless mess. These times, Minho takes the lead for once and scoops his partner up in strong arms. He carries him to bed, where Kibum will sprawl upon the smooth sheets, eyes sweetly promising and legs spread wide in invitation, the very picture of sin itself.

Then Minho will crawl on top of him and kiss his appreciation into every inch of Kibum’s skin while Kibum tries impatiently to get rid of Minho’s clothing. There’s an unspoken _you’re beautiful_ in every press of Minho’s lips against Kibum’s throat, collarbones, wrists, hips, thighs. Minho drags appreciative hands all over Kibum’s body in tune to his lingering kisses, interfering with his partner’s continued attempts to strip him.

Once Kibum succeeds in his task, they rut against each other, drowning in the hot and sweaty slide of bare skin against bare skin. Minho kisses Kibum hard and deep and long until they’re both gasping for breath and shaking with unfettered _need_. Kibum’s fingers rake against Minho’s back, leaving long scratches in their wake. It is always Minho who leaves the dance covered in bites and bruises and marks, never Kibum. Minho just can’t quite bring himself to mar Kibum’s lovely, smooth perfection.

The dance intensifies. Minho squeezes pretty nipples between calloused fingers, making Kibum grip Minho’s muscled biceps and fling his head back into the pillows with a stretched-out, wanton mewl. Minho leans forward to lick and gently nibble at the shell of Kibum’s ear. He then breathes a playful gust of hot air into that ear, causing Kibum to squeak and squirm beneath him. Minho kisses an apology across Kibum’s pretty cheekbones and the bridge of an adorable nose.

Kibum growls at the change in pace and reaches down to grip Minho’s cock, twisting his fingers around it in a pull that makes Minho’s hips buck and a carnal groan escape his lips. Unwilling to lose the lead of the dance just yet, Minho reaches down and takes Kibum into hand as well. He slides his closed fist up and down the thick length of Kibum’s cock, thumb flicking teasingly at the head in a way that makes Kibum gasp and whimper and forget his focus.

Minho takes this opening and shamelessly runs with it. He jerks Kibum off with well-practiced curls and turns of his fingers against Kibum’s hard and leaking cock. Soon Kibum is the one panting and making high-pitched obscene noises, shivering helplessly into Minho’s touch.

Minho sits back for a moment to relish the sight of Kibum, sprawled against the sheets and gorgeous in his ruined self-control. He’s flushed and gasping and hard, all thanks to Minho, and all _for_ Minho’s pleasure.

Kibum doesn’t lie still for long. He pushes himself to his knees and cuddles up to Minho, straddling him. He presses little open-mouthed kitten kisses and nips and swirls of tongue up the column of Minho’s throat. His hands are splayed eagerly against Minho’s shoulderblades, his cock pressed against Minho’s stomach. Minho tries to get a firmer grip on him, but Kibum wriggles about in his lap and licks teasingly at the corner of Minho’s mouth. His nipples are stiff pinpricks against Minho’s bare chest; his eyelashes flutter over dark, laughing eyes.

Minho catches Kibum’s face in his large hands and rubs his thumbs tenderly over Kibum’s cheekbones, resting his forehead against Kibum’s own. Kibum’s soft hair is silken against his fingertips. Kibum himself trembles all over with unconcealed need, shaking on the final edge of all self-control at the sheer intensity of Minho’s gaze, the knowledge that he is _wanted_ so thoroughly, so absolutely, so desperately.

It’s even odds as to who will break first and claim the other in a kiss even fiercer than those earlier in the dance. It does not really matter. Both of them are lost in each other, suffocating in the breathless rush of increased tempo, of the crush of mouth to mouth, of hands fisted in each other’s hair.

At some point, Minho wraps a muscled arm around Kibum’s waist and carefully lowers them both to the bed again, Kibum on his back and Minho poised above him. Minho crawls forward a bit to fumble at the dresser drawer where the lube and condoms are kept. Kibum impatiently runs his hands up and down Minho’s front, lingering wickedly on Minho’s nipples and the spot just above his collarbone that makes him gasp and twitch and make deep, strangled noises of pleasure.

Minho hands Kibum a condom and coats his own fingers with lube as Kibum rolls the condom onto his partner’s length. There is a moment's pause when Kibum grabs Minho's wrist and licks happily at his lube-slick fingers. The stuff tastes like cherry and passionfruit this time; Kibum always insists they buy the wildly fruit-flavoured varieties. Minho has never quite understood the attraction, but he’s certainly not going to argue with Kibum’s eternal desire to indulge his oral fixations. Kibum knows exactly how to wield the rasp of his tongue against Minho's skin, and takes great, smug pleasure in making Minho shiver and bite back moans for more.

Once Kibum’s had enough, Minho hoists one of his partner's legs up over his shoulder and circles an appreciative finger at Kibum’s entrance. Kibum looks up at him through lowered lashes, still shy and flustered at this part, even after all this time. Minho turns his head and presses a tenderly comforting kiss to the inside of Kibum’s thigh, then eases his finger in.

Shy Kibum might still be, but he relaxes almost immediately into Minho’s stroking finger, moaning eagerly at the sensation. Minho usually barely manages to work two fingers in before the ring of muscle around Kibum’s pretty hole has eased enough to allow Minho’s thick, stiff cock entrance into his body.

Sometimes, the pace of the dance is just too much, and Minho fucks his way inside right then, unable to stand the wait. Sometimes, such as now, he manages a semblance of Kibum’s tendency towards playful deliberation. He slides more fingers in, stroking up deeper and harder and brushing against Kibum’s prostate until Kibum is writhing on the bed, fingers wound tight into the sheets and eyes rolling back into his head as he struggles to keep from coming.

Even then, Minho himself can barely stand the rising tide of lust for long.

He slips his fingers free. Kibum growls with frustrated impatience and irritably taps his heel against Minho’s back. Minho smirks even through the frantic desire to be inside Kibum _now_ , and slowly, oh so slowly, slides his hand up the back of Kibum’s thigh. He follows this up under the crook of his knee and over the swell of his calf until he’s lifted Kibum’s leg off his shoulder. Kibum’s impatience builds and builds and _builds_ until he finally loses it. He drags Minho up for a rough and biting kiss that has Minho moaning against him once more, all desire to tease lost in a red haze of _need to fuck now_.

He sinks into Kibum’s tight, wet heat, groaning as Kibum purposefully clenches around him, making the slide of his cock through Kibum’s body tighter and hotter. Minho pushes in further and further until he’s sunk in all the way to the hilt, gasping with oxygen-starved lungs at the delicious slick friction of it all.

Kibum shivers beneath him, vocalizing a continuous string of incoherent, obscene mewls and whimpers. He cries out as Minho begins to move, slow at first, then faster, faster. His fingernails leave red scratches on Minho’s broad shoulders as he uses them for steadying leverage. At first, Minho manages to brush kisses against Kibum’s skin as he moves. Then the tight, electric drag of Kibum’s body around his sensitive cock destroys every last scrap of his focus.

Kibum himself wraps his legs around Minho’s hips in a desperate attempt to take Minho’s cock deeper and deeper inside the way he needs it. He bites down on Minho’s ear hard enough to draw blood at one point, crying out brokenly at the rough pace and wanting it rougher. Their bodies roll together for this dance, Minho snapping his hips to pound deeper into his partner and Kibum trying anything, anything, to relieve the scratching, insatiable, all-consuming desire for _more more more_.

Finally, inevitably, Kibum loses patience with even Minho’s most punishing pace and somehow manages to flip them over. Minho growls his displeasure at being rolled onto his back, then forgets any such dissatisfaction when Kibum begins to _move_. He grips the angles of Kibum’s hips as Kibum straddles and rides him, head flung back and sweat dripping between sharp collarbones.

It’s a beautiful sight, almost as arousing as the sheer _sensation_ of Kibum bouncing up and down on his knees, Minho’s cock sheathed and so, _so_ hard inside that impossibly tight, squeezing heat. Minho bucks up into Kibum’s rhythm, hands sliding down to scrabble at Kibum’s thighs. He grunts and moans and shudders, so close to flying off the edge he can barely _stand_ it.

Kibum can’t keep up his rhythm forever. His thighs tremble with exhaustion and he sucks in gasping, panting breaths as his chest heaves for air. The instant Minho feels him slow, he flails and grabs him and flips them over once more. Then, heedless of anything but the sheer, driving need to _fuck_ and fuck _hard_ , he plunges back and forth into Kibum’s body. His cock hits Kibum’s prostate nearly every thrust and makes Kibum emit high, keening wails of touched-out pleasure.

There is no longer a steady beat to this dance; it has become a frantic, desperate slap of skin on skin and grunts and shuddering muscle as both partners paw and bite and fuck into each other, the tide of sensation drowning out all rational thought.

This time, Kibum comes first, arching back against the bed with taut and straining muscles as he gives a loud, broken scream. Thick streams of come jet forth and drip in a sticky white mess in the slide and press of their bare stomachs. Minho groans, mind electrifying into nothing but the pleasure of Kibum’s body clenching around him in the aftermath of climax. He forgets himself and bites down hard into Kibum’s smooth shoulder, marking him for his own. Then he speeds up in a desperate, irregular pace, _needing_ to follow his partner over the edge.

It doesn’t take long. Kibum, even shivering with the strung-out exhaustion of their fucking, still manages to roll his hips in time with Minho’s and slide his fingers in rough caresses over every sensitive strip of Minho’s skin. In barely a few moments, Minho is grunting out his orgasm as his body rocks and shudders, wracked by the climax of the dance.

They relax against each other, then, as the dance eases and the beat slows to a soft, sweet melody. There are soft kisses, gentle touches, apologetic licks at bites and bruises made in the heat of desire. Minho pulls out and they clean each other up, fingertips lingering on each other’s sweat-slick skin. At one point, Kibum drags a hand through the mess of come clinging to their bodies, and licks it off his fingers with slow, sensual curls of his skilled tongue. Minho makes a noise that is half-growl, half-sigh and puts a hand around the back of Kibum’s neck in order to draw him close and kiss his teasing mouth into tender submission.

Then, finally, the dance slows further, into the barely-heard threads of a quiet music box lullaby. The partners curl up in each other’s arms, Kibum nuzzling sweetly into Minho’s embrace. They are not always this exhausted at this point in the dance, but they like to linger in each other’s nearness nonetheless. Minho drifts affectionate kisses through Kibum’s sweat-mussed hair, and Kibum hums with soft contentment. The dance, oh so gently, ends on a warm and lingering note.

No words are ever spoken.

They are no longer necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> my porn-writing skills are severely limited, orz, but this keeps getting worse every time I edit it, so I figured I’d just go ahead and post the darn thing, issues or no. I hope you enjoyed anyway! ^^


End file.
